This invention relates to a catheter and introducer needle assembly. Catheters, particularly intravenous (IV) catheters are used for directing fluid into or withdrawing fluid from a patient. The most common type of IV catheter is an over-the-needle catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle IV catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. With the distal tip of the introducer needle extending beyond the distal tip of the catheter, the assembly is inserted through the patient's skin into a vein. Once placement of the assembly in the vein is verified by flashback of blood in the needle, the needle is withdrawn leaving the catheter in place. The proximal end of the catheter typically has a hub that is designed to be connectable to an IV fluid supply line after insertion of the catheter in a patient.
Although typical IV catheter and introducer needle assemblies generally perform their functions satisfactorily, they do have certain drawbacks. For example, the entire procedure of properly placing an IV catheter into a patient can be cumbersome and awkward and require the use of both hands of the healthcare worker. In addition, prior IV catheter and introducer needle assemblies do not provide a simple means of breaking adhesion between the needle and IV catheter prior to insertion of the assembly into the patient. Adhesion can occur because the inner diameter of the catheter is typically less than the outer diameter of the needle to provide a smaller profile for the assembly and facilitate insertion of the IV catheter into a patient. Thus when the assembly is sterilized and is not used for a period of time after sterilization, the catheter can adhere to the introducer needle. In addition, the lubricant that is used on the introducer needle and catheter can contribute to tip adhesion. Breaking adhesion prior to insertion of the assembly into the patient facilitates removal of the introducer needle once the IV catheter has been properly placed. Finally, prior IV catheter and introducer needle assemblies do not allow for the flexibility of allowing an IV fluid supply line to be connected to the IV catheter prior to insertion of the IV catheter and introducer needle assembly into a patient.